North Star
by Two.Random.Twilighters.Sharing
Summary: Zoey and Collin had thought they would be together forever, until their diet split them apart. Fourty years later, on the anniversary of their meet, Collin turns up in Bethel, Maine. What could he be doing there? And could they be together? ALL OC!
1. Preface

**Preface**

Here, in the comfort of _him_, I would have never thought I was in danger. I didn't think I could be in the mortal danger I was in. If _he_ hadn't come back to Lovell, maybe he would still live, maybe. But now, we were both going to die. Here, in the company of each other. And somehow... I was peaceful. Maybe going to where I should be was a good thing. Maybe... or maybe I was just crazy.

As I thought of all the things I wanted to do with _him, _the evil coven drew nearer. Their were so eyes bright red, it hurt to look. I took a deep breath, and prepared to fight, and die.

**If you have any question, I'll answer them and put it on the FAQ on my page.**


	2. Found

**_It's a rather short chapter, but the rest is long._**

North Star: a Twilight fanfiction

**By a random Twilighter**

I was born on a Texas farm in nineteen-ten. My name was Zoey. I was the middle child and had three sisters and four brothers. My oldest sister, Emily, was my best friend. In nineteen-fourteen, Emily died after becoming seriously ill. Nineteen-fourteen was also the year World War One broke out. My family suffered a great deal, and we were forced to move to the fairly new state of Oklahoma. That was where I was bitten.  
In the woods near my land on January eighth, nineteen-twenty-six, I was hiding from my youngest sister, Michaela, playing hide-and-seek. It was nighttime by then, but I had no fear. For I had never dreamed I would meet face to face with a beautiful, glorious man. Before I could comprehend anything, there was a bite upon my cheek. The vampire nearly drained me, but had not.  
After three days of agonizing pain, I awoke to an inhumanly beautiful face. Pale skin covered every inch of him, and he was glittering in the sunlight that escaped around the trees. His red eyes gleamed bright and messy black hair was atop his head. The same shade darkened his chin, a light beard. No, this was not the man who had bitten me. But it was another of his kind. When he spoke, his accent was distinctly European.

"You've awoken," he mused. I sat up to get another look at him. Oddly, I could see much more... brilliantly. I... could see... everything.  
Collin, his name was, had not bitten me. But he explained what I was. I was a vampire. Fast, pale, beautiful, strong... blood drinker. After describing the dark figure to him, the man with dark hair, darker eyes, and the palest skin I'd ever seen, he told me who it was who bit me. It was _his_ creator, but he was gone. Collin had killed him. He hated him. So I took Collin's hand, and we went off together and, eventually, we fell in love.

I learned that when a storm was to come, my bones would feel the sudden change in air pressure. I would know what type of storm it was and when it would hit. Collin called me a freak, but only teasingly. For Collin had a talent too. He could track anyone he had once loved in one way or another across the world. Slowly, we made our way to the north, a place where we could come out in the sun.

In each new place, we would rent a motel room with the money we had taken from our previous victims and stay for the night, always leaving after drinking on the outskirts of each town. By this time it was nineteen-sixty-eight. In one new place, Collin and I heard about the "veggie" diet. I, being the adventurous but cautious girl I was, wanted to try it. But Collin refused, and we went our separate ways, reluctantly.

A few years later, I met up with another vampire named Tyler Martinez. He was my age, sixteen, and he was younger than I, only twenty-five years of being a vampire. He had black hair and red eyes. I told Tyler of the diet I had been trying and failing. He tried it as well, but with more success.

Years later, I was trying to hunt something and stumbled across Lizzy Edwards, a young teenage girl. It wasn't until I was sucking out Lizzy's blood that I realized that Lizzy was even bleeding. Somehow, I managed to stop sucking her blood and eventually Lizzy was a vampire.  
Lizzy had been committing suicide for her sadness at life, and thanked me over and over again for changing her. For now, she was beautiful. Lizzy had a talent as well, the talent to the minds of those she concentrates on. Lizzy tried the diet as well and, after her newborn stage, succeeded almost as well as Tyler.

Angered with my failing self, I began to loathe my race, and to miss Collin deeply. And then tragedy struck.  
Lizzy left the coven and went off on her own. Shortly after, Tyler went to find her after realizing what pain I, his dear friend, was in. I walked alone for years, becoming more and more disgusted with myself. Eventually, I stopped in Forks, and met Mia , a werewolf, in a field, and after realizing the horrible scent came from her skin, reluctantly allowed her to live with me.

Mia and I moved to Bethel, Maine, a small town, population, two thousand, four-hundred-eleven and bought a house with my leftover "victim money". We lived under the surname Martinez. Months later, Lizzy and Tyler returned. But Tyler could not handle Mia's smell, and left. Us sisters, as we now referred to ourselves as, were saddened, but continued to "live" as a struggling family.

As I pulled myself out of the past, I looked solemnly into the mirror, trying to ignore the day burning in the back of my mind. No doubt, I would be filled with guilt today. I wondered how _he_ felt today. If he was even still... no. I would not think of that. My amber colored eyes looked back at me, as if trying to detect the reason I was so sad. Just like he....

Angered with myself, I pushed away from the sink. My amber eyes burned as I grabbed my keys off the bar and walked outside. As usual, Liz and Mia were fighting over the shotgun side. Lizzy would suggest that Mia get it on the way home, Mia would agree and Lizzy would keep making empty promises. It always happened. It wasn't _completely_ Lizzy's fault, though most of it was. Mia had some sort of glitch in her brain that wouldn't let her think things all the way through.

Lizzy, though, was beautiful. She had the right golden topaz color for her eyes, her porcelain skin didn't look too bad against her hair, which was an odd, light brown, coppery shade. Her nose was perfectly straight, and she was, well, perfectly proportioned. She was kinda short, though. About five foot three. I had always envied her, and wondered why she ever jumped off the bridge she did in nineteen-eighty-eight. She never replied. She was beautiful enough, however, to attract human attention. She had a human boyfriend named Austin Lewis.

Mia was beautiful, in her own way. She had russet skin from her Native American Quiluette roots. She had short, choppy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was bigger than Liz, but it was muscle. She towered over the both of us.

I was still beautiful to humans, though average to my race. My golden brown hair highlighted with wheat strands was always perfectly curled. My nose was upturned and as smooth and pale as the rest of my skin. My curves though... let's say I was not proportioned. My eyes were amber. Amber eyes were a defect of my inability to commit well to my "vegetarian" vampire diet, meaning I drink animal blood. I never _try_ to hurt humans, I just... I lost control.

Mia and Liz climbed into their usual places. I got into the cab solemnly and waited for a chorus of-

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear M-o-m. Happy Birthday to you!" They used my nickname. Mom.

_That_ was the day I'd been avoiding all year. It wasn't my real birthday, I had forgotten that day long ago. But I remembered my rebirth with vampiric clarity. Not only was it the beginning of my new life, but it was the anniversary of the day I met Collin. And I wondered where _he_ was.

"Firstly, I ain't your mommy. Secondly, it's not my birthday!" I yelled angrily. Liz rolled her eyes and checked her reflection in the mirror, in that vain Lizzy way.

"But, Zoe! It's the only one you can remember!" Lizzy cried. I thought Lizzy and Mia were always out to get me, but of course they just wanted me to be happy. Lizzy should know why I was in a bad mood. She knew my mind as well as me. But Liz thought there were ways around it. There weren't. Lizzy had Austin, and Mia didn't need anyone. I'm sure wherever Tyler and Collin were they had their mates.

"Zoey, please. We want you to be happy. Just a small party, please," Mia begged. Normally, I'm really stubborn. But it's hard to say no when someone's giving you _actual_ puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. A small party. Austin, and us."

By that time, we were parked in front of Telstar High School, a school in Bethel that Mia and Lizzy went to. In order for us to stay, I had to pretend to be eighteen the year before. That meant last year was my last year of high school. It took a bit of persuading from an old friend to get some fake birth certificates, social security cards, immunization records, and grades and courses from "former schools", but it was worth it. Liz and Mia were on their last year, and then we'd leave to somewhere else.

"Bye, mom," they said as they climbed out of the car.

You know the saying "You can't pick your family." ? Well, I did, and I still hate them. Just remember that next time you want to kill someone in yours.

I worked a part time job at Macy's for a salary that could pay for the house I rented, and Mia's food needs. I hated it there, so I was thankful I got Monday's off. I drove to a place I had never been, the whole year I was there.

Bethel had a small cemetery, mostly the bodies of people from my era. Lacey Silver, loved sister. Nineteen-ten to nineteen-twenty. I walked and more headstones caught my eye. Tally Jackson, beloved mother and wife. Nineteen-hundred to nineteen-thirty-five.

I stopped. Something moved. _Crash_. I did a three-sixty of the surrounding area. Nothing moved again. My eyes were working in the dark as well as they did in the light. I blinked twice, and a cat ran away, far away from me. I sighed. I used to love animals.

I looked back down and looked again. Somehow, being here with what I should be, it felt right. Peaceful, even. Collin Smith. Devoted son. Died in the line of duty. Eighteen-twenty to eighteen-forty. A gasp escaped my mouth. It was his name, his age, his _era_ but it couldn't be "him".

Unbelievingly, I looked up. And was caught by blood red eyes. _He_ smiled. I expected him to leave, or to say something sarcastic. But instead, he said something that melted my frozen, cold heart.

"I knew you'd do it," Collin mused.


End file.
